Hijo Del Viento
by Furani No Hana
Summary: Tu nacimiento no será en vano, mucho menos una maldicion, sin embargo, no eres digno de ser llamado mi hijo sé, pesimo sumario [Kag&Sessh, internponiendose kikyou, rin xD]lean y dejen reviews


N/a: holas! Bueno tenía esta idea desde hace algunos unos días y no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta subirla xDDD espero les guste la historia, es KaguraXSesshoumaru xDD ¡¡¡para qué la raza demonio perdure! Otra cosa, esto será algo así como tipo marmalade boy, Sesshoumaru será el washon máximo del fic xDDD, con esto me refiero a que tendrá más de alguna seguidora por ahí xDD como van a ser lyn y Kikyou O y es que esto va a estar complicado :S.

En este fic por primera vez no pondré ni a Sango ni a Miroku xDDD, eso significa que no van el kileterrier de Inuyasha ni la loca de Kagome xDDD. Solamente será Sesshoumaru y Kagura y Kikyou y lyn, quien ahora va a tener como unos veinte años para estar a la par con Sesshoumaru xDD así que ya saben, todas de veinte si es que no más viejas xDDD. Ah! Tampoco va a estar Kaede, la maté por alguna razón de la naturaleza, no alcanzó a nacer… no creo que a alguien le importe ¬¬, pero por si las moscas, esta descansando en paz.

Sumario: "Quédate donde estas, no se te ocurra moverte, si lo haces alguien más poderoso que tú te matará, y yo no estaré allí para defenderte, quédate allí, algún día tu padre regresará por ti…" KaguraXSesshoumaru ¡¡que perdure la raza demonio! XDDD

Hijo del viento 

**_Capitulo uno:_** La paciencia es una virtud.

Antes de que llegara la sacerdotisa del futuro, antes de que la maldición acabara con la vida del padre del monje, y antes de que al hanyou despertara de su sueño profundo, un demonio de nombre Sesshoumaru había tenido un hijo, al cual llamaban Sesshoura, pero luego de unos días el demonio abandonó a su supuesta familia y se marchó con una muchacha de unos veinte años de nombre Lyn, que era bastante bien parecida a los ojos de los hombres. De cabello negro y ojos castaños muy sinceros y bellos, la mujer se había ganado un lugar en el corazón del demonio.

Por otra parte estaba la sacerdotisa Kikyou, quien alguna vez había tenido a una pequeña hermana consigo, de nombre Kaede. La pequeña de unos dos años murió en un lamentable y trágico accidente, una pelea con demonios le había quitado la vida a la pobre muchacha, tomando Kikyou todas las responsabilidades de enterrar a su hermana. La sacerdotisa estaba realmente preocupada por la situación que estaba viviendo. Los monstruos habían tomado posesión de la perla de Shikon, y esta se había dividido en muchos fragmentos, por tanto como protectora de la joya tendría como misión reunirla y purificar a cada uno de los muchos demonios que buscaban poder a través de esta.

La vida era dura y se ponía cada día peor para el pequeño demonio de nombre "Oura", como lo apodaba su madre antes de que ambos se separaran. La mujer había dicho al pequeño que se quedara en el mismo lugar, que viera el tiempo pasar, que su padre algún día regresaría por él, pero pasaban los días y el pequeño crecía. Ya no era un pequeño de tres años, sino que del doble.

Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, bellísimos, profundos, fríos. Cada día que pasaba dejaba de lado su corazón y las esperanzas de que su padre regresara por él, pero su madre aún le decía que tenía que tener paciencia, que el demonio fuerte y poderoso que lo había engendrado regresaría para así aceptarlo como su hijo. Era aquella mujer la que mantenía con vida la dulzura del corazón del pequeño, sino fuera por ella el muchacho sería lo más frío que hay en este mundo, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de la mujer demonio, no.

.- Madre… yo no creo que él regrese… sino lo hizo en estos años ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora?- preguntó el demonio de unos diez años en ese entonces, observando a las afueras de la cueva.

.- Tienes que tener paciencia, Oura, tu padre regresará y por fin podrás demostrarle lo fuerte que eres, que eres digno de ser llamado Sesshoura…- dijo una mujer de orejas puntiagudas, ojos color rosa, cabello castaño amarrado en un extraño peinado y un abanico en su mano derecha mientras observaba el bello paraje que tenían delante.

Hace mucho que vivían en una cueva en lo alto de las montañas, el último lugar en el que se habían visto Sesshoumaru y ella, resultado de lo que seria ahora el pequeño demonio Oura

.- Madre…

.- No me digas madre…- cortó secamente la mujer demonio

.- Esta bien, Kagura... - dijo el pequeño- ¿No estás cansada de esperar a que él regrese?

.- Que propones…- preguntó la mujer

.- Pues que vallamos nosotros a buscarle, es obvio. Tú eres fuerte al igual que yo, y ambos podemos luchar contra cualquier demonio que se nos cruce en el camino, podemos ir a buscar a _ese_ sin necesidad de tener que esperarlo, de todos modos no creo que se espante al vernos… ¿o sí?- preguntó Oura

.- A sabiendas de cómo es, si, puedo decirte que sino le agradas es capaz de matarte allí mismo, aunque tengas de su sangre por las venas, tiene un carácter horrible…- contó Kagura que continuaba observando las montañas que estaban delante de la cueva en la que ellos habitaban, mientras que su pequeño hijo le sonreía dulcemente- ¿de que te ríes…

.- Debe ser lindo conocer a una persona a ese extremo…- respondió el pequeño que continuaba con su sonrisa a lo que Kagura se ruborizó levemente

.- ¡¿Eh! ¡¡Pero que estupideces dices! Todo el mundo sabe eso acerca de él…

.- Ah! Lastima, pensé que como ambos me habían tenido ambos sabían cosas que las demás personas no sabían acerca de ustedes…

.- Escúchame bien Oura, jamás le digas eso a él sino quieres morir, tiene un carácter horrible y ya te dije que pude matarte, yo como tu madre no quiero que corras peligro, por eso te estoy alertando del peligro que corres al desafiar así a tu padre…

.- ¡¡Madre no es ningún desafió! Simplemente quiero que me admita como su hijo…

.- ¡¡Pero ya te dije que so lo hará cuando él estime conveniente…!

.- ¡¡Por que tuviste que tenerme con un tío como él! ¡¡No vale nada! ¡¡Solamente quiere pasarla bien y al momento de la responsabilidad se hace humo, madre por que con él! - estalló Oura corriendo hasta el interior de la cueva.

.- Paciencia Oura, deberás tenerla para aprender a conocer a tu progenitor…- murmuró Kagura apenada por la mala impresión que tenía Oura de su _padre_.

Kagura guardo silencio al sentir una extraña energía cerca de las montañas, una poderosa energía que para ella tenía un solo dueño. Sesshoumaru, el demonio progenitor del pequeño Oura andaba cerca de las montañas, seguramente buscando rastro de aquel débil olor a él mismo, como tenía Oura. El gran demonio Sesshoumaru había vuelto… después de tanto tiempo… la paciencia de Kagura había sido lo suficiente como para esperarlo…

N/a: holas! Bueno, en este primer cap. no he descrito mucho y en realidad es algo así como una breve introducción al fic, quería que supieran más o menos de mi loca idea xDD que bueno no es tan loca si lo miramos bien xDDD, bien, espero les haya gustado y déjenme reviews, opiniones y sugerencias, eso es todo, nos vemos y chau, cuídense mucho, que tengan feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo les desea Frani-Chan xDD


End file.
